marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 1
Solicit Synopsis *Welcome to the world of HATE! The Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort is dedicated to perish all sorts of terrorism types around the globe. *HATE has been known internationally, as well as it's awesome director, Dirk Anger! *But, Director Dirk realized something... *... What if the threat of terror is way beyond human.... *... That even they can't handle? 'This issue will cover the answer to Dirk Anger's question! ' Characters Featured Characters *Dirk Anger (First appearance) Supporting Characters *Abomination (First appearance) *Detroit Steel (First appearance) *Rescue (First appearance) *Maria Carter (First appearance) *James Sitwell (First appearance) Location *Fisherman's Wharf Story The comic starts with a view of Dirk Johnson (Dirk Anger), in his HATE uniform, eating a sandwich in a café, with his assistant, Maria Carter, also in her HATE uniform. At the background, Detroit Steel and Rescue were shown to be fighting the Abomination. Carter, saying that they must do something, like evacuating the citizens around the location, convinced Dirk. However, Dirk kept on eating his sandwich, while the people near him were running away, scattering in panic. Dirk then told Carter that he'll handle the situation. Right after Dirk said that, Detroit Steel accidentally threw Abomination to Dirk's location. Dirk does not evade the green giant, but Carter does. At first, Dirk was presumed to be dead. Then, he suddenly lifted the Abomination with both of his arms, and threw him away "to Scotland" (revealing his superhuman strength). Dirk, feeling angry because of that, screamed around while smashing the ground, generating a small earthquake, until Detroit stopped him. After relaxing, Dirk invited Detroit and Rescue, in their non-hero forms, to a dinner later that night. At that time, Rescue and Detroit didn't know who Dirk and his assistant were. When they went off to the dinner, Dirk introduced himself to the two heroes. He said that his organization, Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort, also known as "HATE", is assembling a team of super-powered individuals in order to help them combat terrorism more easily. Doug told Carter that "super-heroes don't fight terrorists". But then, Dirk corrected Doug by saying that "terrorists are villains as well". Without any other options, Doug and Virginia went on to listen to Dirk. Dirk then told them that they two were the first candidates to be chosen for the "Avengers Initiative". But then, the two heroes insisted that they must see the conditions first. Dirk, smirking, told the two heroes that "time will tell". After that, Dirk paid for the dinner, and went back to HATE's headquarters. Back in the headquarters, he told James Sitwell that "the Initiative is in motion". Sitwell, knowing what does that mean, goes immediately to "an unspecified location". The comic ends with a view of Dirk sitting on his chair, smiling, but then, shrugs off and says, "I'm so alone". Trivia *This issue is partly inspired by Marvel's parody series, the Nextwave, particularly in the ending part. In Nextwave, Dirk said the same exact thing ("I'm so alone") but on another part (not at the ending). **The cover of the comic itself is also the ending page of this comic. **The title of this comic is also a reference towards the same line. Category:Comics Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Doug Jones III (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Virginia Jones (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Maria Carter (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:James Sitwell (Earth-4045)/Appearances